magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Il galoppino del drago
Il galoppino del drago (The Dragon's Errand) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Kelly Digges e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 6 maggio 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Kiki-Jiki. Prefazione Tanto tempo fa, sul piano di Kamigawa, un goblin chiamato Kiki-Jiki si ritrovò in una situazione delicata... Storia "Mi hai causato troppi problemi, piccola creatura". Meloku camminava in cerchio nell'ampia camera e i suoi passi sollevavano mulinelli di polvere di giada che disegnavano una ragnatela sul pavimento di marmo. Si grattò la tempia con le dita delicate. Ambasciatore dei soratami, aveva coordinato molte inquisizioni... tutto sommato, bisognava semplicemente raccogliere informazioni per prendere la giusta decisione... ma molte di essere erano state... irritanti. Si aspettava qualcosa di meglio da questi terraioli; furti e piccoli crimini, qui, nelle sue stanze! Il gesto insolente era ben più di un affronto personale; si trattava di una presa per i fondelli a tutto il popolo del cielo, una macchia vergognosa sulla pallida maestosità della luna, un insulto, un oltraggio... Meloku sospirò e alzò lo sguardo verso il suo prigioniero, appeso al centro della sala, sulla punta di una lunga guglia ribaltata che scendeva dall'alta volta come una stalattite di marmo bianco. Una corda argentea si stendeva tra la spira e il prigioniero per reggerlo in aria. Tre metri più in basso, al centro del pavimento, si trovava un foro perfettamente circolare. Al di sotto del foro vi erano solo nuvole sottili e una caduta di centinaia di metri attraverso lo spazio vuoto, fino al lontano oceano sottostante. Fece oscillare le braccia e immediatamente iniziò a vorticare su se stesso. Sebbene arrivasse solo all'altezza della cintura di Meloku, l'akki era di taglia grande per la sua razza e quella corda sembrava troppo fine per reggerlo a lungo. Si pentì subito di aver ingurgitato tutte quelle biwa mature dell'albero della corte al suo ingresso. Ma sembravano così gustose e succulente. Aveva sentito il loro richiamo... Una goccia di sudore iniziò a scendere tra le rughe della sua fronte, passò tra i suoi occhi e giunse fino al naso aguzzo, dove iniziò a oscillare per quella che sembrava un'eternità prima di cadere attraverso il foro nel pavimento ed essere spazzata via dai forti venti che spazzavano il ventre del palazzo delle nuvole fluttuante. L'akki deglutì. Meloku interruppe il suo cammino e sollevò un sopracciglio. "Devi sapere che esistono altri metodi per farti parlare". Fece per estrarre uno stiletto dalla cintura e volse lo sguardo verso la corda sopra la testa dell'akki. "Penso però di darti un'ultima occasione di agire in maniera intelligente, Kiki-Jiki". L'akki si irrigidì. "Ovviamente so chi sei", continuò Meloku sorridendo, "i miei specchi mi rivelano molte informazioni... ma ammetto di aver avuto un grande fastidio nell'osservare, sebbene da grande distanza, i tuoi sudici compagni massacrarsi a vicenda e fracassandosi le teste sulle rocce". Meloku scosse la testa e ricominciò a camminare. "Il tuo nome è Kiki-Jiki e sei un giovane akki o almeno ti presenti in questo modo. Sei il quarto figlio della tua famiglia, cacciato via per aver utilizzato tua sorella al posto di una pietra durante l'addestramento al lancio nei campi di lava e per aver insegnato ai tuoi fratelli più grandi e lievemente più stupidi il gioco "punzecchia l'oni". Sei riuscito a sopravvivere a queste bravate e all'ira della tua famiglia estesa grazie alla tua capacità di correre veloce... ma non vedo nei miei specchi dove su Kamigawa tu abbia nascosto la mia perla o come tu ti sia intrufolato in un palazzo delle nuvole senza un mezzo di trasporto visibile!". Meloku fece un sospiro profondo, alzò lo sguardo e le sue labbra sottili si incurvarono in un freddo sorriso. "Rendimi partecipe, vorrei proprio scoprire come è possibile che un akki sia riuscito a volare?". Che giornata. Kiki-Jiki tirò fuori dalla narice sinistra un'arachide color ruggine e la gettò in un cespuglio di gelsomino che era cresciuto da una fessura nella roccia della scogliera. Aggrottò le sopracciglia nel notare che il cespuglio si sradicò, scosse le foglie come infuriato contro di lui e zampettò via. C'era qualcosa che non andava e sapeva esattamente cosa fosse, ma non si ricordava la parola. Si trattava di quella cosa in cui roba strana capitava senza motivo e c'era sempre lo zampino di un mago o di un kami maligno. Mah-qualcosa. Kiki-Jiki si grattò la testa e osservò il caldo e sabbioso cammino sotto i suoi piedi. La mia fortuna... un altro vicolo cieco. Aveva trascorso la parte migliore del mattino a grattare su queste rocce, alla ricerca di quella caverna che aveva visto dalla cresta lontana il giorno prima. Aveva individuato l'arcata della caverna e lo scintillio del sole del tramonto nello specchio d'acqua al suo interno. Era esasperante! Poteva sentire chiaramente l'odore del pesce e delle rane di caverna albine e cieche... poteva anche udire lo sciabordio dell'acqua. Ma dove? Ovunque guardasse, c'era solo roccia secca e arsa dal sole. Cibo. L'ultimo suo pasto era stato un grosso pezzo di pane di vermi vecchio di un mese che Paku-Paku gli aveva gettato contro quando era fuggito dalle caverne. Era stato un bel lancio. Lo avrebbe steso, se non l'avesse bloccato con quel gallo di palude che aveva rubato. Aveva sperato di trovare qualche uovo da quell'essere pelle e ossa ma, dopo l'incidente con il pane, era diventato floscio come una lumaca di caverna e, quella notte in cui si era nascosto in un vecchio tronco squarciato da un fulmine, lo aveva spennato per poi scoprire che era quasi solo composto d'ossa. Si nutrì quindi del vecchio pane di vermi e perse uno dei suoi denti integri nel tentativo. Ora era famelico. Kiki-Jiki si incamminò tra le rocce, nella direzione in cui pensava di aver udito il fiume, con il ventre che gorgogliava e la mente piena di pensieri di... no, anche la mente era in realtà decisamente vuota. Era ormai lo stomaco a guidare le sue azioni. Giunse infine in una specie di pianoro. Osservò il terreno, spostò lo sguardo a destra e a manca alla ricerca di insetti, lucertole, ossa, qualsiasi cosa... e vide qualcosa di verde nell'ombra di alcune rocce vicine. Si avvicinò velocemente e tastò l'erba per verificare che non fosse ostile, poi si abbassò... e udì il rumore dell'acqua! Mise immediatamente una delle sue orecchie appuntite a terra. Esatto! Era laggiù, sotto le rocce! Splendido, era un fiume sotterraneo! Iniziò subito a scavare nel terreno con i suoi artigli. Le sue mani erano adatte a raspare e il terreno circostante era secco e si sgretolava. In un attimo scavò una buca notevole, grande quasi quanto lui. Avrebbe presto banchettato con pesce, chiocciole e lumache! Kiki-Jiki si alzò in piedi ed emise un grido di vittoria, scuotendo i pugni verso il cielo come in segno di sfida... e il terreno sotto i suoi piedi si aprì e lo fece rotolare nel vuoto, fino all'acqua corrente. Piccolo pesce con le gambe e artigli, alla ricerca di cibo. Voltati, piccolo pesce. Non sei l'unico alla ricerca di cibo. Kiki-Jiki aprì gli occhi e fece il punto della situazione. Si trovava in un luogo molto oscuro e asciutto, una caverna, in cui vide un grande pesce intrappolato che si contorceva sotto il bordo del suo guscio. Poteva facilmente tramortirlo su una roccia e divorarlo, ottimo. Tuttavia, aveva il sospetto che l'unico modo per fuggire da questo luogo fosse lo stesso da cui era venuto... che non era un pensiero rassicurante. Poteva sentire il brivido del freddissimo fiume sotterraneo che fuoriusciva da una fessura nella parete a un braccio di distanza per poi rientrare in un'altra più a valle. Certo, il fiume lo aveva trasportato in questo luogo, o almeno era ciò che credeva in base al pesce e all'acqua che aveva addosso, ma non riusciva a ricordare nulla degli ultimi cinque minuti. Si ricordava solo che si era messo a scavare. E anche una specie di caduta... e una specie di risucchio... e un forte freddo, oscurità e acqua... e una voce. Starnutì e sussultò. Qualcuno, o qualcosa, gli stava parlando! Si guardò intorno. I suoi grandi occhi si erano adattati all'ambiente quanto bastava per vedere una debole luce proveniente dal muschio sul soffitto ma, per quanto riuscisse a vedere, non c'era nessuno nascosto tra le ombre. Osservò gli occhi senza palpebre della preda nella sua mano. Un pesce, la voce proveniva da un pesce. Chiunque fosse, era sciocco confondere un akki per un pesce. La maggior parte degli akki non è in grado neanche di nuotare. Kapi-Chapi si era comportata bene in quel fiume di lava, certo, ma non si può dire che ce l'abbia fatta... e, comunque, non era per niente in forma. Kiki-Jiki sogghignò a quel ricordo e staccò la testa del pesce con un morso. Non si sarebbe immerso di nuovo in quelle acque per nulla al mondo ma, se proprio doveva morire in questo posto, almeno non sarebbe morto affamato! Lo stomaco di Kiki-Jiki gorgogliò. Aveva camminato avanti e indietro per ore e aveva esplorato la sua prigione cinque volte. L'unica scoperta era di essersi sbagliato sulle possibili uscite. Dal lato della caverna più lontano dal fiume oscuro, dove le ombre erano più fitte, si trovava un luogo in cui il pavimento cadeva improvvisamente in una voragine, che si stendeva per circa quattro volte la sua altezza, fino all'altra parete della caverna. Ora era seduto proprio su quel bordo. Facendo oscillare le gambe, si stufò rapidamente del gioco "Sono un sassolino che urla mentre precipita verso la morte" che adorava quando era piccolo... e anche nella pubertà... e, a dir la verità, anche oggi. Non importa, dato che aveva finito i sassolini. L'unico oggetto che gli era rimasto da lanciare era la robusta e spinosa coda del pesce che aveva raccolto dal suo guscio, che aveva conservato come ultimo boccone prima dell'arrivo dell'oscurità. Basta aspettare, pensò mentre sollevava la coda e apriva la bocca... quando una raffica di vento soffiò in maniera imprevista dalla voragine e gliela strappò dalla mano. Kiki-Jiki urlò dallo sgomento, osservando la coda portata via dall'ondata d'aria che stava per precipitare nella voragine. Il suo istinto era di lanciarsi per prenderla dato che, per quanto ossuta e spinosa fosse, era tutto ciò che possedeva, ma riuscì a trattenersi. Nessun essere dotato di senno salterebbe in una voragine aperta solo per afferrare una misera coda di pesce! In quel momento venne colto da una possente forza, che lo afferrò con tutta la furia di un parente che cercava di soffocarlo per un presunto dispetto; era il suo stomaco, al quale non poteva disubbidire. Kiki-Jiki sogghignò e si lanciò nel vuoto. Avrebbe mangiato quella coda, anche se fosse stata la sua ultima azione. Comprese che sarebbe stata proprio l'ultima azione della sua vita, mentre precipitava nell'oscurità. Pesce astuto, il mio nascondiglio hai trovato ormai. Pesce sciocco, in pancia mia finirai. Kiki-Jiki si sollevò di colpo. C'era qualcosa di completamente sbagliato e lui aveva il forte sospetto che fosse più di quella mah-roba. Per prima cosa, non si aspettava di atterrare così presto dopo il salto, soprattutto perché, per ciò che sapeva, stava atterrando nel nulla; un nulla che sembrava duro come il guscio dell'anziano della tribù ed era doloroso come sedersi proprio su quell'anziano (una punizione che aveva dovuto sopportare molte volte per le sue tante bravate). Ancora più strano, si era visto continuare a cadere nella voragine. Che gran peccato, stava per afferrare quella coda di pesce proprio quando si vide cadere fuori dalla sua vista. Apri gli occhi, piccolo pesce. Ti presento colui che segnerà la tua fine. Ti presento me. Kiki-Jiki ansimò. Non era più sospeso sul nulla. Si ritrovava nel mezzo di un'altra caverna, un po' più grande della prima e relativamente circolare. Non riusciva a vederne il soffitto e c'era qualcosa di strano nelle pareti. Sembrava come se fossero composte di pannelli scintillanti e bluastri, larghi quanto lui e affiancati tra loro. Erano circa cinquanta. E per ogni pannello... aspetta. Non era solo. Davanti a ogni pannello si trovavano delle orribili creature. Si voltò e ne ritrovò altre lungo la parete dietro di sé! Lo stavano osservando con occhi iniettati di sangue, cadenti da entrambi i lati dei loro orridi nasi appuntiti. Quanto erano disgustosi! Kiki-Jiki si gettò in ginocchio e sollevò le braccia per mostrare di essere disarmato e, contemporaneamente, quegli esseri si gettarono a terra e alzarono anche loro le braccia per prendersi gioco della sua resa! Lo avrebbero sicuramente divorato, erano malvagi, erano ripugnanti, erano... akki? Kiki-Jiki si grattò la testa. Quei cinquanta akki si grattarono la testa. Sollevò una gamba e girò su se stesso saltellando; gli altri cinquanta ripeterono ogni sua mossa. Specchi! Si trovava in una sala piena di specchi! Aveva udito di persone su Kamigawa che erano riuscite a congelare la superficie dell'acqua e a metterla su una parete, che chiamavano "specchio", ma questa era la prima volta che li vedeva con i suoi occhi. Fece per avvicinarsi e osservarli da vicino, quando il suo occhio notò uno scintillio sul pavimento. La coda di pesce! La sua fortuna era finalmente girata per il meglio. La raccolse, aprì la bocca e... Mi vedi, piccolo pesce? Kiki-Jiki lasciò cadere la coda e si morse la lingua. La voce, come poteva aver dimenticato la voce? I pannelli a specchio avevano iniziato a muoversi e si stava aprendo uno spazio vuoto nella parete. Dall'oscurità dietro alla parete emerse una gigantesca testa di rettile blu. Le gambe di Kiki-Jiki lo lasciarono andare. Il fondo del suo guscio sbatté contro il duro pavimento. Le lacrime gli riempirono gli occhi all'avvicinarsi di quella testa e i pannelli scivolarono e ruotarono fino a posizionarsi dietro di lui. Per tutti i numi! Quelli non erano specchi, erano... erano... scaglie. Eccomi. Un ryu, un grande drago. La sua voce echeggiò nel cranio di Kiki-Jiki. Era grande, enorme, immenso. Era probabilmente anche antico e, se Kiki-Jiki sapeva qualcosa degli anziani, era anche irascibile. Sono più antico del tempo stesso, piccolo pesce spaventato. Le vite della tua gente sono come brevi movimenti della corrente per me. Ho visto crescere gli anelli delle grandi ostriche degli abissi e ho visto i loro gusci trasformarsi in sabbia. Le mie scaglie sono più brillanti di qualsiasi diamante della terra e la mia collera arde più intensa di qualsiasi fuoco nelle montagne. E sono infuriato, caro pesce con le gambe, molto infuriato, perché mi è stato sottratto qualcosa a me molto caro. L'intera vita di Kiki-Jiki gli passo davanti agli occhi. I suoi fratelli e le sue sorelle nella loro caverna, mentre lo colpivano con delle pietre. Suo padre che lo scacciava e poi sogghignava e lo colpiva con una roccia più grande. Sua madre che lo chiamava a sé e poi lo colpiva in testa con una pietra grande e appuntita. Andò freneticamente alla ricerca di un ricordo positivo, un ricordo con almeno un po' di cibo. Ma tutto stava terminando troppo rapidamente. Tutto era terminato. Questa era la fine. Si rannicchiò davanti al ryu e si riempì la bocca con la coda di pesce. La lisca iniziò a frantumarsi, discretamente. Poteva sentire il respiro della grande lucertola, come una marea. Puzzava come pesce morto. Gli occhi di Kiki-Jiki si ribaltarono e si ritrovò su un freddo terreno. Oscurità... Piccolo pesce con il guscio... piccolo pesce... Quella voce! Se solo potesse lasciarlo in pace. Lasciarlo morire con dignità. D'accordo, forse chiedeva troppo, ma avrebbe voluto avere almeno un po' di intimità prima di morire. Sei stato molto scaltro e hai scoperto la mia tana, molto scaltro. Potrei avere un compito per te... Il sole splendeva luminoso. Intorno, vi erano nuvole bianche. E uccellini... c'erano uccellini che volavano nel cielo azzurro. Kiki-Jiki si trovava su una barca, libera di ondeggiare nell'oceano. Una grande calma. Nessuna caverna, nessuna scaglia a specchio, nessuna voce nella sua testa. Sorrise. Sentì la barca sollevarsi per il passaggio di un'onda e vide una nuvoletta bianca di fianco a sé. Così soffice, così vicina. "Ciao nuvola...". La nuvola si mosse e si mise sotto di lui. Per il guscio degli antichi! Non si trovava su una barca! Stava volando! Guardò in basso e vide il suo volto riflesso su una scaglia azzurra. Si trovava sul dorso del ryu! Ora ricordò; la voce aveva detto di aver bisogno di lui per recuperare qualcosa che era stato sottratto, una perla di immenso valore, nascosta in un palazzo fluttuante nel cielo... Kiki-Jiki alzò lo sguardo e lo vide incombere alla distanza: un imponente palazzo che sembrava ergersi sulle nuvole. Le sue guglie illuminate dal sole erano stupefacenti. Poteva riconoscere grandi arcate e corti e, un po' dappertutto, veicoli simili a cocchi che cavalcavano le correnti d'aria, entrando e uscendo dal palazzo principale, in direzione di torri e pagode più piccole nelle nuvole circostanti. Si trattava delle sedi dei soratami, il popolo della luna, una razza slanciata e austera che volteggiava in aria e si interessava solo minimamente dei popoli della terra e ancor meno degli akki. Aveva udito racconti di Zo-Zu il Punitore che aveva guidato gli akki più coraggiosi in una sessione di allenamento al lancio delle pietre vicino a dove si riteneva volassero i cocchi dei soratami. Nei suoi resti abbrustoliti aveva visto i risultati della loro potente mah…mah… magia. "Magia!", urlò Kiki-Jiki al vento possente. Quella era la parola che non gli veniva in mente! Saltellò dalla gioia e quasi scivolò dal dorso del ryu, ma la grande bestia si mosse in aria per dare equilibrio al suo cavaliere. "Aspetta, se i soratami possiedono la magia, non si accorgeranno del nostro arrivo?". Vedranno solo una nuvola muoversi velocemente, nulla di più, piccolo pesce. I soratami sono saggi e cauti, ma non sono loro a dominare i cieli. Esistono esseri molto più antichi. Il ryu deviò a sinistra, intorno a uno scuro cumulonembo. Quella nuvola è un raijin, un kami del tuono. Guai sicuri per i cocchi soratami che si dovessero avventurare sotto il suo velo. "D'accordo", rispose Kiki-Jiki, sentendo la gola diventare secca. "Cosa devo fare dopo che mi avrai portato al palazzo?". L'antico ryu sorrise. Le sue scaglie brillarono per il riflesso della luce dei minareti e degli slanciati speroni ricurvi. Erano giunti a destinazione. Kiki-Jiki ingurgitò il quinto biwa di quell'albero colmo di frutti, nella corte esterna e valutò la sua mossa successiva. Cosa dicevano di quei soratami e delle loro sale? Pensava di trovare delle comodità in quel palazzo, qualche bella roccia ruvida e magari anche un po' di muschio. Ma tutto quel vetro e quel marmo erano proprio inquietanti e le enormi sale non erano proprio adatte a nascondersi. Si accucciò in una zona di passaggio e procedette con cautela, mentre vedeva scorrere sul freddo lastricato nuvole dipinte. Doveva essere vicino alle sale dell'ambasciatore di cui gli aveva parlato il ryu. Udì delle voci provenire da dietro l'angolo. Si rifugiò dietro a una scultura di giada, qualcosa che dava l'idea di gigantesche fauci alate. "... e poi quel doguso terreste mi ha detto 'i kami ci portano via tutto, proprio tutto! Quando ci porteranno via anche le terre, su cosa poggeremo i nostri piedi!' e io gli ho risposto 'Un problema inquietante, sono d'accordo'". Kiki-Jiki udì una voce e poi una fredda risata; due soratami fuoriuscirono da una porta vicina e superarono il suo nascondiglio. Erano alti e slanciati e indossavano vesti color indaco con strani simboli e fili dorati scintillanti. Le vesti di uno di loro avevano polsini rossi e sembrava che il taglio del suo kimono piroettasse e mutasse a ogni passo. Quello deve essere l'ambasciatore. Kiki-Jiki attese che sparissero in una delle sale dietro di lui e poi girò intorno alla strana statua e attraversò la porta. Entrò in una sala decorata molto più di tutte le altre che aveva visto in quel palazzo. Tutto intorno alla sala si trovavano pilastri di brillante giada verdastra, che creavano un piacevole contrasto con il bianco e il grigio intrecciati delle pareti di marmo. Nelle nicchie di entrambi i lati erano collocati eleganti candelabri intagliati da bianche ossa. Erano vuoti, ma emettevano una luce tremolante grazie a fiamme che volteggiavano pochi centimetri più in alto di dove avrebbero dovuto trovarsi le candele. Sulla parete lontana, al centro di uno spesso affresco con filamenti dorati, una gigantesca luna sembrava librarsi sopra il tessuto, proiettando la sua pallida luce sulla metà posteriore della sala. Kiki-Jiki ebbe l'impressione che l'ombra di questa luna si spostasse mentre la stava osservando. Altra magia. Il suo sguardo si spostò verso il basso della tela, sotto i fiocchi argentei che formavano l'orizzonte su cui si sollevava la luna, e, nella fioca luce della luna del dipinto, vide una grande perla su un piedistallo di metallo. La perla del ryu. Le mani di Kiki-Jiki si strinsero e lui esitò per un attimo. E se questa fosse una trappola? E se i soratami avessero lanciato una terribile magia di trasformazione su questa perla e, al momento in cui l'avesse toccata, fosse stato tramutato in qualcosa... qualcosa di peggiore di un akki? E se tutta questa impresa fosse uno stratagemma inventato dalla mia famiglia per darmi un insegnamento? No, la maggior parte dei miei parenti non sarebbe in grado di controllare le proprie viscere davanti a un vero ryu, figuriamoci convincerne uno ad aiutarli a mettere in piedi uno scherzo elaborato come questo. Kiki-Jiki sorrise al pensiero dei suoi zii fuggire a gambe levate alla vista del suo nuovo amico. Si gustò l'ultimo boccone del biwa e ne lanciò il nocciolo su un divano di seta. Cadde a terra, lasciando sul tessuto una riga melmosa di leggero colore arancione. Kiki-Jiki si strofinò le mani e si incamminò verso il piedistallo per afferrare la perla, ora chiaramente grande come la sua testa e molto, molto più pesante... e si girò per andarsene. A quel punto si bloccò. Lo stavano osservando. Con la coda dell'occhio poté vedere qualcuno nella nicchia più vicina, dietro il candelabro. Kiki-Jiki sentì il peso della perla nelle mani. Il ryu non aveva detto che la perla sarebbe dovuta essere in una particolare condizione; se c'era un'attività il cui Kiki-Jiki era maestro, era proprio lanciare oggetti pesanti addosso alle altre persone. Con un movimento fluido, roteò e sollevò la perla sopra la testa con entrambe le mani... e la figura nella nicchia compì esattamente lo stesso movimento. Un altro specchio!, quasi scoppiò a ridere. Riportò la perla sotto il braccio, si avvicinò lentamente alla nicchia e spostò il candelabro di lato. Ora poteva vedere chiaramente lo specchio: un vetro riflettente, perfettamente limpido e ovale, in una cornice dorata e decorata con piccoli zaffiri e rubini. In quello specchio, il riflesso di Kiki-Jiki appariva proprio bello. Il suo naso ossuto era fiero, i suoi occhi splendevano lucenti e le sue braccia erano lunghe e... vuote? Kiki-Jiki controllò la perla. C'era ancora, al sicuro sotto il suo braccio destro, pesante come un fratello svenuto. Osservò di nuovo lo specchio. Il riflesso lo raffigurava con le braccia piegate in una strana posizione, ma non c'era nessuna perla! Posò la perla sul pavimento e guardò verso l'alto. Il riflesso lo seguì. Si grattò la testa. Il riflesso fece altrettanto. Sorrise e il riflesso gli restituì il sorriso, poi tirò fuori la lingua e gli fece una pernacchia! Per un attimo Kiki-Jiki pensò di averla fatta lui, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che la sua bocca faceva qualcosa senza il suo permesso, ma controllò che la sua lingua si trovasse nel posto giusto: dietro i suoi denti. Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo. Il riflesso gli stava facendo ora un gestaccio! Riflesso impudente! Pensi di essere così furbo? Furioso, Kiki-Jiki si piegò e raccolse la perla. Sollevò lentamente la perla fino a sopra la testa e sogghignò al riflesso. Il volto del riflesso si rabbuiò e mise le mani a coprirsi la faccia. Sembrava che stesse urlando qualcosa, ma Kiki-Jiki non poteva udire le parole. "Vediamo ora chi si diverte", disse Kiki-Jiki gettando la perla sul volto del riflesso. Ci fu un tremendo rumore di qualcosa che andava in frantumi. La perla rimbalzò sullo specchio, colpì Kiki-Jiki e lo mandò pancia all'aria nel centro della stanza. Roteò, cercando disperatamente di impedire che la perla cadesse sul pavimento di marmo e si rompesse o, peggio, facesse ancora più rumore. Controllò i danni e, in piedi di fronte alla nicchia, tra i frammenti dello specchio, vide il suo riflesso! "Chi sei?", chiese Kiki-Jiki. "Sono Kiki-Jiki!", rispose il riflesso. "No, io sono Kiki-Jiki!". Udirono delle voci provenire dal corridoio esterno; soratami, in arrivo per scoprire la causa del rumore, non c'era dubbio. Kiki-Jiki osservò con severità il suo riflesso. "Ascolta", disse con un forte sussurro per farsi sentire più del suono degli ultimi frammenti dello specchio che cadevano a terra. "Non mi piaci ma, se non collaboriamo, finiremo entrambi fritti come galli di palude in una pozza di lava". Il riflesso annuì. "Da questa parte", disse Kiki-Jiki e, mettendosi la perla sotto il braccio, si incamminò verso la porta della sala, seguito dal suo riflesso. Ebbero fortuna. L'ambasciatore soratami non era tornato verso l'ingresso. I due Kiki-Jiki girarono a sinistra e si ritrovarono in un'ampia corte. Kiki-Jiki si fermò e si girò verso il suo riflesso. "Ascolta, devo tornare dal ryu". "Anche io!", rispose il riflesso. Kiki-Jiki rifletté velocemente, per la prima volta nella sua vita e quasi in modo miracoloso, per cui avrebbe dovuto darsi una pacca sul guscio più tardi. Doveva ancora portare a termine il suo compito. "Ascolta, dividiamoci. Io vado a sinistra verso quella guglia, tu vai a destra attraverso quella corte. Poi ci incontreremo dietro il palazzo, al ryu. Così avremo maggiori probabilità di successo!". Il riflesso aggrottò la fronte con sospetto. Accidenti. Kiki-Jiki provò allora con una tattica diversa. "Mentre vai, puoi prendere qualche altro biwa, che ne dici?". Il riflesso sogghignò. Stesso volto, stesso stomaco, evidentemente. Kiki-Jiki sussultò mentre il suo riflesso correva via verso la corte. Era così facile da ingannare? Avrebbe dovuto lavorarci un po'. Si voltò e corse verso la piccola pagoda dove il ryu aveva promesso di aspettarlo. Il sole batteva caldo sul suo guscio e la perla non sembrava più così pesante. Il ryu volò rapido attraverso una serie di nuvole soffici, deviando a destra e a sinistra per evitare gli stormi delle falene giganti che si sparpagliavano nella sua onda come pezzettini di carta. La perla, al sicuro tra le sue fauci massicce, brillava debolmente alla luce color cremisi del sole che stava tramontando. Sul suo dorso, Kiki-Jiki era seduto in un raro momento di meditazione. Dopo poco si alzò e urlò al vento ululante. "Che fine pensi che abbia fatto il mio riflesso?". Ora è prigioniero dell'ambasciatore soratami. "Oh", disse Kiki-Jiki, accigliandosi. "Mi sento in colpa ad abbandonarlo. Voglio dire, la famiglia è una cosa, ma lui è... sono io!". Non ti preoccupare, piccolo pesce coraggioso. I tuoi riflessi sono più effimeri di te. Non rimarrà prigioniero a lungo. Sii sereno, pesce con le corna, maestoso Spaccaspecchi. Hai compiuto un ottimo lavoro. Kiki-Jiki non sapeva bene cosa significasse "effimero", ma suonava come un qualche tipo di magia che avrebbe aiutato il suo riflesso a fuggire, che era cosa buona. Emise un sospiro di sollievo e osservò il terreno lontano sottostante. Poteva vedere la cresta che aveva scalato il giorno prima e, al di là, le montagne da cui veniva... dove viveva la sua famiglia. Kiki-Jiki si diede una pacca sul guscio. Avrebbe dovuto creare altri riflessi! Il pensiero di decine di se stessi che vagavano liberi nelle caverne fece tremare il suo corpo dal piacere. Poteva già immaginare suo padre, a bocca aperta per lo stupore, sommerso da un'ondata di Kiki-Jiki! Urlò al vento "Avrei dovuto prendere qualcuno di quegli specchi!". Cosa può offrirti uno specchio in più di ciò che tu gli mostri? La magia era in te, ingegnoso pesce. "Aspetta", urlò Kiki-Jiki grattandosi tra le rughe della fronte. "Intendi dire che posso creare altri riflessi, ogni volta io lo desideri? Non ho bisogno di quegli specchi?". Il ryu non rispose, ma lui pensò di aver sentito una strana vibrazione attraverso le grandi scaglie azzurre. Un rombo, come... una risata! Il ryu stava ridendo! Con un veloce movimento, girarono intorno a una nuvola e si lanciarono in picchiata verso le colline sottostanti. Il ryu gli aveva promesso di portarlo fino a un frutteto abbandonato che conosceva, con molti alberi colmi di frutta e succulenti chiocciole. Laggiù avrebbe trovato anche una pozza d'acqua, pensò Kiki-Jiki, un luogo nel quale avrebbe potuto sviluppare il talento che aveva appena scoperto di possedere. Kiki-Jiki sogghignò. Tutto sommato, la giornata di oggi si stava rivelando molto redditizia. Nell'alto del palazzo delle nuvole sopra di loro, Meloku si fermò. Osservando il suo prigioniero con il suo sguardo d'acciaio, sorrise. "Avevo davvero sperato di non dover ricorrere a questo, dato che non sono un sostenitore dei metodi barbari, ma non mi stai lasciando altra scelta. Liberiamo questo prigioniero e godiamoci con i nostri occhi questo miracolo di un akki volante!". Appeso alla corda argentea, l'akki si mise a stridere e si dimenò, mettendosi a oscillare, risultato che lo fece strillare ancora più forte. "Questa scelta non mi dà alcun piacere, Kiki-Jiki, te lo assicuro", disse Meloku con una luce di soddisfazione negli occhi, mentre estraeva lo stiletto e volteggiava verso la guglia e il suo prigioniero indifeso. Poi si fermò a mezz'aria. C'era qualcosa che non quadrava. L'akki aveva smesso di dimenarsi. Era infatti perfettamente immobile, congelato a mezz'aria. Meloku sollevò un sopracciglio e poi sussultò quando l'akki si frantumò in migliaia di frammenti splendenti che sembravano una pioggia improvvisa che scomparve nell'etere ancor prima di raggiungere il suolo. Tutto ciò che era rimasto era una corda annodata che pendeva inutile dalla guglia. Meloku si grattò la tempia con le dita lunghe e delicate. Era stato l'interrogatorio più scocciante della sua vita. In una grotta nascosta da un fiume sotterraneo, il grande ryu azzurro si arrotolò nell'oscurità intorno alla perla, che brillava debolmente come se fosse stata riscaldata dai raggi del sole durante il viaggio di ritorno dal palazzo delle nuvole. Dormi, figlio mio, e cresci forte. Presto ti schiuderai e prenderai il posto che ti spetta tra le cascate, le nebbie e le stelle di questo mondo. Ti nutrirai delle ostriche degli abissi, della dolce rugiada di nuvola e dei pesci che camminano sulla tua terra. Fai solo attenzione a quelli con il guscio. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web